1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device with an elevating mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electronic device capable of elevating is connected to an elevating mechanism for facilitating a user to adjust a height of a body of the electronic device. Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, and take a display capable of elevating and its screen as an example. FIG. 1 is a lateral diagram of a body 2 of a conventional display being disposed on an elevating mechanism 1 in the prior art. The body 2 indicates the screen of the conventional display. The elevating mechanism 1 at least includes an elevating element 6 and a support base 8. The elevating element 6 connects to both the support base 8 and the body 2. The body 2 is elevated to a first position of the support base 8, i.e. a highest position of the body 2, with the elevating mechanism 1. FIG. 2 is a lateral diagram illustrating the body 2 shown in FIG. 1 lowered to a second position of the support base 8, i.e. a lowest position of the body 2, with the elevating mechanism 1.
FIG. 3 is a lateral diagram of the elevating mechanism 1 shown in both FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. The elevating mechanism 1 further includes a rolled spring 9, a press switch 20, a spring 28, and an elevator 10. The rolled spring 9 is disposed at the top of the support base 8. The spring 28 is disposed at the bottom of the support base 8. The elevator 10 is disposed within the elevating element 6 and connected to the rolled spring 9. The elevator 10 is moved by expanding or contracting the rolled spring 9 so that the height of the body 2 shown in FIG. 1 may be adjusted. In FIG. 3, the rolled spring 9 is expanded. The elevator 10 includes a clasp 12, while the press switch 20 includes a clasp 22 as well. With the engagement between the clasps 12 and 22, the body 2 is fixed at the second position shown in FIG. 2, i.e., the lowest position of the body 2.
FIG. 4 is a lateral diagram of illustrating how the elevator 10 of the elevating element 6 shown in FIG. 3 is released. When the height of the body 2 is to be elevated so that the body 2 is moved from the second position shown in FIG. 2 to the first position shown in FIG. 1, as shown in FIG. 4, a user would push the elevating element 6 downwards so that the elevator 10 is moved downwards as well. Then the button 26 is pressed for compressing the spring 28 so that the clasp 22 of the press switch 20 is detached from the clasp 12 of the elevator 10. At this time, the elevator 10 along with the elevating element 6 is elevated upwards with an elastic force of the rolled spring 9 so that the height of the body 2 is raised to the highest position shown in FIG. 1.
When the user would like to lower the height of the body 2 from the highest position shown in FIG. 1 to the lowest position shown in FIG. 2, the elevating element 6 merely has to be pushed downwards until a ramp 14 of the elevator 10 touches and pushes a ramp 24 of the press switch 20. While the elevating element 6 is pushed downwards, with the aids of the ramps 14 and 24, the spring 28 is compressed leftwards by the press switch 20 until the clasp 12 of the elevator 10 is lower than the clasp 22 of the press switch 20. Since the press switch 20 is pushed by a rightward elastic force from the spring 28, the clasp 22 of the press switch 20 may be engaged with the clasp 12 of the elevator 10 as shown in FIG. 3 so that the elevating element 6 is located back to a lowest position as shown in FIG. 2. Therefore, the lowest position of the body 2 is fixed as shown in FIG. 2 for reducing its volume during transportation.
Please refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 2, FIG. 3, and FIG. 4 again. Since the elevating mechanism 1 is fastened by the press switch 20, when the elevator 10 is to be released, the spring 28 is compressed first and restored later. It indicates a fact that a distance d′ for disposing the press switch 20 with the compressed spring 28, as shown in FIG. 4, is shorter than a distance d for disposing that with the restored spring 28 on the support base 6, as shown in FIG. 3. According to descriptions above, the press switch 20 requires many parts, and the support base 6 is required to provide larger room for containing both the press switch 20 and the spring 28.